I've Got The Girl
by Temari of the Desert
Summary: ON HOLD: Will continue with STRUGGLE is finished.


A/N: Hello again! Ready for my third multi-chapter fic? Presenting I've Got The Girl, the long awaited multi-chapter SasuTema story. Slightly AU (different ages).

I've Got the Girl 

-Start-

Temari grinned widely as she flashed her passport to the guards at the gate. Almost grudgingly, they opened the doors that led into the great Fire Nation's hidden ninja village, Konoha. She put away her passport carefully and strode in, grateful for the chance to be on vacation—or so she wished. It was actually a business trip. After all, dealing with the affairs between Konoha and Suna was her job—she was the go-between. She communicated with the Hokage when it was not necessary for the two leaders to speak Kage to Kage.

She actually spent a lot of her time in this green, lush village; it was almost like a second home to her. She knew the people there well, and could navigate the village now without a tour guide. But, tradition was tradition, so she had to wait just in front of the gates for her tour guide.

She hoped it was a guy. Guys were fun to make fun of, they got so angry yet still refused to hit her. After all, she was a girl, and it wasn't like they were in a fight or anything. She scowled; sometimes men were such dumbasses.

It wasn't that she was sexist against men. She thought women were just as bad. People just sucked. Sure, she met an awesome person here and there, but in general, people _sucked_. Which is why she wrinkled her nose in disgust as she waited for her guide. She didn't want to be social with those outside of the range that she consider okay.

It wasn't that she was scared to. She was one of the most outspoken people she knew. She could walk right up to some guy on the street and call them a fatass without worrying about much at all. After all, chances were, she could take them on with a flick of a finger.

"Temari-san."

Finally! She was just starting to get impatient. She turned to look at her guide, and almost grinned ear to ear, but refrained with the idea that being called a Cheshire Cat was not flattering in any sort of fashion.

It was the Uchiha Sasuke, the Konoha heart throb. Every girl practically worshipped the ground he walked on.

She had to refrain from making a particularly devious face as she thought of the type of _worship _she could present to him. It wasn't going to be nice, godly worship he was used to, that was for sure.

"This way." He hardly spared her a glance as he started walking, his legs moving in a quick, rhythmic movement. Temari grinned and followed, easy keeping up with the young Uchiha.

She was eighteen, same age as him; tall and graceful. She was now a Jounin, a strong, independent Kuniochi, and the only one that dared to boss her around was her brother, Gaara. The rest avoided such commands. After she had shed her childish pigtails and pink clothing, while adoring blacks and other dark colors, she had upped her level of intimidation. But it wasn't intimidation that she planned on using on the Uchiha. After all, what fun would that be?

"Oi, Uchiha." She said, tilting her head to the side then up to read Sasuke's expression. To her annoyance, not only did the Uchiha's expression not change, his muscles didn't even tense at the sound of her voice. It wasn't that she _enjoyed_ making people scared of her--…

Okay she lied.

She loved it.

It gave her the sense of control that she so longed for. But, there was no control here, as the Sasuke didn't even acknowledge she had spoken at all. That ticked her off more than anything did.

"Hey YOU! Yeah, I'm talking to YOU!" She got in front of him, disapproval etched into every feature. "You're supposed to acknowledge a lady when she's speaking to you."

Sasuke stared down at her, and as much as she hated to admit it, shivers ran down her spine. Almost frightening, unknown shivers; she couldn't have possibly known quite where they had come from. She could have sworn that she saw his lips curl up into a split-second smirk after seeing her body shudder for a moment. But it was back to it's normal, emotionless self before she could double check. She resorted to the fact she had completely imagined it.

But that was before his lips curled up into the most smug smirk she had ever seen in her life, and it almost surprised her that she wasn't looking into a mirror at her own face. "Maybe you should speak a little louder, Temari-san."

Temari crossed her arms; "I shouldn't have to, Uchiha. If you find yourself so much better than the rest of us, I would suspect you could communicate on the same level as well." She was satisfied to find that she had managed to coax out a slight twitch from him. She had made an indirect blow to his pride, but apparently it wasn't enough to make him explode on her.

Just because he was part of a big fancy clan he thought he could push _her _around. Just because he had a big bad overrated bloodline, the thought he was _superior _to her. It took almost all of her self-control to not ball her hands into fists and punch the bastard for everything it was worth. But now was not the time. He would get his payback later--….

Hey. Was that him going on without her?

"Jeez. Who taught you manners? You should always wait for a lady." She commented, hurrying after him. As much as she didn't need his guide, it would look bad if she "lost" her guide. Besides, this was getting to be war. She did _not _back down. Especially to a guy like Uchiha Sasuke.

Much to her disappointment, the Uchiha was now completely ignoring her. It made her want to stomp her foot and strangle his pretty little neck.

We won't even get into why she shouldn't do that.

Instead, she settled for quietly sulking as Sasuke guided her through the streets of Konoha, before directing her through the hallways that led to the Hokage's office. Sasuke opened the door and went in, causing the door to swing back and almost hit Temari. Almost. It would have if she hadn't been a ninja, but if Sasuke was planning on hitting Temari with that door, it was the most pathetic attempt yet.

But somehow, she still managed to enter with her grace intact. The Hokage, Tsunade, raised an eyebrow at both of them as they entered, obviously examining what had just occurred. She had received several complaints of Temari's "mind games" and had no difficulty figuring out why Sasuke was in a unusually sulky mood this afternoon, and it had to do with a certain blonde kuniochi before her.

"I do hope that you had a safe trip?"

"Yes, thank you."

Tsunade continued staring at the scene before her, when Sasuke barely raised his hand. If she had not been fully examining the room, she probably wouldn't have noticed the slight movement out of the corner of her eye, but it seemed she wouldn't have had to, as he began to speak.

"I assume I am excused now?" His voice was rather impatient. It was obvious what was going through his head, even to Tsunade. Various "this is a waste of time" and "what am I doing here" phrases were bouncing around his head.

"Yeah. Sure." Tsunade said in an uninterested tone and waved her hand at him, signaling his dismissal. He seemed relieved, and disappeared quickly in a swirl of leaves. Tsuande returned her gaze to the blonde kuniochi whose breath was now hitched, waiting for the news she knew was coming.

"Your Kazekage has stationed you here until farther notice. We have already prepared an apartment for your stay, no matter how long that stay will be. You will be given regular missions just as the rest of the Jounins are, I'll however, grant you today as a day off. You of all people should be aware of the difference between missions and the ninjas to complete them."

Temari merely nodded, swallowing hard. She knew it was going to come to this, but it still didn't rid her of the dark feeling in the pit of her stomach. But she wasn't one to admit defeat, she could handle being away from Suna, it was actually kind of nice to get out of the heat.

It was the fact that it was an undetermined amount of time. The uncertainty made her nervous, and she hated every minute of it. "I understand."

"Good. Outside is your guide. She'll show you to your new apartment." Tsunade looked back to her desk, showing that she was now finished with the younger girl. Temari shook her head, and with one last swallow, she opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"Hello, Temari-san." The pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura, greeted, "Your things have already been transported to your apartment."

"Lovely. Let's get this over with." Temari didn't move a muscle until Sakura had turned on her heel and began walking, chattering nonsense, half of what was too fast for Temari to even think about listening to if she had been trying. Once they ended up back down on the streets, she suddenly became aware that Sakura was asking her a question--one that had been repeated several times now, her voice raising each time.

"Oh. Sorry. What was that?"

"I asked what you thought of Sasuke-kun." Sakura had that disapproving look on her feminine features, her hands placed on her hips.

"He's just like every other guy out there."

"…what do you mean he's just like every other guy out there?" Her voice was wavering, but Temari knew it wasn't because she was about ready to cry. Actually, the opposite, as she looked ready to explode. Temari almost smiled, thinking about Sakura's head actually exploding--like a bird with gas. Only more pleasant. After all, dying by having gas was…stupid.

"Well, he's a fucking dumbass just like the rest of the men out there."

She could tell she had passed into the sensitive region, as she managed to get a twitch from the green-eyed girl. But Sakura now proceeded in ignoring her, continuing on towards a large apartment building.

Temari winced, as she realized she had just now made another enemy in the walls of Konoha. Not such a bright idea as she was staying here for an uncertain amount of time--but she knew it'd be more than just a few days, or even a few weeks for that matter.

"This is it." Sakura tossed the keys haphazardly at Temari, who caught it with grace. Sakura didn't even bother saying goodbye; she left in an apparent huff, still upset about Temari's earlier performance.

Wow, that was stupid.

Fuck.

But this wasn't the time to worry about pink haired girls going on a revenge rampage…she had unpacking to do.

And that, was her least favorite thing to do in the world.

Temari arrived at Tsunade's office in the morning to retrieve her daily mission. Tsunade seemingly examined her from head to toe, then informed her of Iruka's situation.

"Iruka's assistant was hospitalized yesterday after an…" Tsunade paused for a long moment, a sweatdrop forming on the back of her head, "…accident. He's in need of a temporary assistant until his gets out of the hospital in two or three days. That's your mission for the next few days."

Temari sighed. Just her luck to be able to deal with a bunch of little brats running around. Just great.

When she arrived at the Academy, she took a few moments to note the children were still running around on the Academy grounds. This caused her to frown, she was sure that classes would have started by now. She opened the door and walked down towards Iruka's classroom, and opened the door. Iruka stood in the middle of the classroom, apparently scolding a student with brown hair, goggles, and a yellow shirt complete with a blue scarf.

"How many times must you be told to not be a troublemaker, Konohamaru!" Whatever the student had done, it was enough to get the teacher red faced and yelling.

Temari cleared her throat, which caused Iruka's attention to focus on her. In that moment, the brown haired student made a particularly devious grin and dashed out the Academy window. Iruka swung around and rushed to the window, yelling out after the young troublemaker, causing Temari to sweatdrop. Iruka disappeared out the window as well, and a few moments later, he came back through the door, holding the student by the scarf as all the other students came in behind him.

"Class, this is your new assistant teacher until Jingoku-san gets out of the hospital. Would you like to introduce yourself, Temari-san?"

Temari inwardly twitched. _You already introduced me, you twit,_ She thought, but nonetheless she turned to the curious faces that belonged to the young children of the Academy. Such fragile, easily manipulated minds… "I'm Sabakuno Temari. If you give me trouble, you'll regret it. And that's that. I'm only here because it's forced, so don't think I'm worried about losing my job or whatever it is that you kids find a reason to torment teachers."

Konohamaru, she thought his name was, raised his hand, "How much will we regret it?"

"Lots." She responded, glaring icily at him. She had not given him permission to speak, or to even question her.

"Right." Iruka sweatdropped, and returned his attention to the class, "Now for your quiz…"

By the time the day was over, Temari felt like bailing right through the same exact window that Konohamaru had. But luckily for her, she would have to spare herself the embarrassment, after all, class was dismissed for the day. At least she wasn't a full-time teacher—she'd have to kill herself then. Or at least all the kids in that class.

Her train of thought continued on to ways she could possibly get out of being a full-time teacher, when she stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her, her apartment building didn't look quite like she had left it. The only thing that showed was the skeleton, which was charred. Pieces of glass were strewn all over the place as were bits of wood and metal.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Her fan had been in there.

Fuck.

She stood, transfixed and staring, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Temari didn't even bother to look, "…what." There was no question in her tone; it was nothing less than an ice cold demand.

"Hokage-sama has requested you to see her in her office."

"Of course she has." Temari twitched before turning, and walking towards the Hokage's office. Her strides were purposeful, and somehow angry, causing all passerby to jump out of her way and stare after her in wonder as she continued on her silent rampage.

Opening the door to Tsunade's office and shutting it hard behind her, she completely ignored the Fifth's friendly greeting and stared hard at her, "…get this over with." She was in an apparent bad mood, and wasn't afraid to show it. At all.

Tsunade sighed, "As you probably have seen, your apartment building was burned down this morning--"

"By who?"

"--please don't interrupt me. Anyway, you have been offered a different apartment instead. I suspect you will be staying there for a few weeks, we'll be on a squeeze for apartments since yours went down in flame."

"Where will I be staying?"

"My place."

Temari whirled around to follow the masculine voice, and her heart sank at who was standing before her.

Oh hell no. This day was going from bad to worse as it went on.

It was Uchiha Sasuke. She had to share an apartment with _the _Uchiha Sasuke. If Sakura wasn't mad at her before, she certainly was now. In fact, she suspected the wrath of Sasuke's rabid fangirls wasn't over yet with just the burning of her apartment building; which she was sure Tsunade had noticed.

Which would be why she was placed with Sasuke.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

She _had _to think of a way to get back at those damn fangirls for burning down her apartment building, along with her fan. Damn, she hated those girls.

"Temari, I assume all your belongings were burned in the fire?" Tsunade seemed desperate to not lose Temari's attention, as it was now focused on Neverland.

"Yes." _Don't remind me. _

"I've informed your brother of your situation, and I'm sure he'll send some of your belongings from home as well as some money—"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. Tell him not to send anything from home. A little money would be nice. But nothing from home." She knew Gaara would send her something she clearly didn't need, and besides, she didn't need the Kazekage going through her panty drawer.

"…I see. I'll tell him that. Do you have a little money on you, or was that also burned?"

Temari had planned on stopping by the clothing store today anyway, to restock on some of her clothing, so she did have a little money on her, "Yeah. I have some. Not much, but some."

"Very well. Sasuke, you have tomorrow off to…adjust. Oh, and Temari, great news, Iruka's assistant got out of the hospital this afternoon so he won't be needing your help anymore, so you have the day off as well."

Temari and Sasuke exchanged glances, the same thought going through their minds in complete unison.

_Fuck_.

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

A/N: I've spent three and a half hours (from 10:00 to 1:30) to finish this up for you. Don't you all feel _special_? All it really took were two days of actually sitting down and typing away for hours. I've put a lot of effort into this chapter, and into the rest of this story so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! After all, the SasuTema community is small enough as it is—so infect people with the disease!

Reviews, watches, and favorites are love so don't forget to do that!

And on the subject of swearing, this fic is T for a reason (besides, we're talking about Temari here. She's like a Tayuya waiting to happen), so do expect about the same amount of swearing in the next chapter. It's only natural.

If you haven't noticed already, the comedy isn't the slapstick, parody humor that I wrote in The Scroll. It's subliminal; and well see if it keeps up (and thus it's not in the Comedy category—I was worried that I wouldn't be able to keep up the comedy undertones, and I've seemed to have failed already…)


End file.
